Men and women typically wear collared shirts in a variety of situations when a formal, dressy, or otherwise upscale appearance is desired. However, collared shirts may be uncomfortable to some wearers due to factors such as tightness. This may particularly be the case with men's dress shirts, which are typically worn buttoned closely around the neck, often with a necktie, and have collars that are typically sized in half-inch increments. In the case of such shirts, a small increase in the size of the wearer's neck from the time of sizing and purchase to the time of wearing may cause significant discomfort to the wearer.